Conociendo al Delfín
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que realmente hace especial a Haruka Nanase? Esa siempre fue la duda de Momotarou Mikoshiba y quería saber la razón de porque a él mismo le llamaba la atención aquel delfín. ¿Podrá la nutria descubrirlo? [HaruMomo Fanfic]


**Disclaimer:** _High Speed / Free! ©,_ **_Koji Oji &amp; KyoAni_**

* * *

.

.

Durante toda su vida Momotarou Mikoshiba se sintió atraído por las chicas, por esa misma razón aquel inocente sentimiento que surgió por la hermana menor de su ex capitán, Rin Matsuoka fue sincero.

La belleza de Kou Matsouka lo atrapo durante todo ese año antes de que los mayores se graduaran y su mejor amigo, Aiichirou Nitori quedara como el nuevo capitán de Samezuka. Su amor de adolescente, su primer amor, amor sin conocimiento claro de lo que es verdaderamente amar. Solo existía Gou cuando hablaba de chicas, parejas y sentimientos.

Parecía que solo fue ayer cuando Samezuka e Iwatobi compitieron. Con sus antiguos miembros por supuesto. Actualmente las competencias siguen existiendo y una bonita amistad-rivalidad nació entre ambos equipos. Específicamente entre su mejor amigo Aiichirou, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryuugazaki, la encantadora Gou-san y el mismo.

Quizás la falta de los mayores se hacía notar bastante pero no por eso dejaron que su ausencia los entristeciera. Todo lo contrario, cada uno esperaba con ansias un gran reencuentro. Momotarou como siempre se expresaba con gran entusiasmo ante esa idea.

Y es que si le daba una breve mirada a hace un año…

Durante ese tiempo, Momotarou guardo un secreto para él mismo. En ese tiempo le aterraba tal idea por creer fielmente en lo que sentía por la chica tiburón y eso que la homosexualidad es algo que no pasaba por desapercibido para el de cabellos rojizos tirando a naranjo.

Él podía notar aquella mirada de admiración en los orbes de Aiichirou cada vez que veía a Rin. Aquel brillo que le recordaba el suyo propio cada vez que quedaba encantando ante la presencia de Gou-san. Aiichirou no era el único que compartía ese amor sincero por Rin, porque esa misma mirada de devoción podía percibirla de Sousuke con todo y ese semblante serio, su mirada se transformaba ante Rin… Pero, ya sabiendo que la forma de ver a la persona que quieres te transforma la expresión, al mismo tiempo notaba aquellas miradas llenándose de celos, muy en el fondo tristeza cuando ambos nadadores, y el mismo Momotarou observaban como los ojos rojizos de Rin se incendiaban cuando lo veían a él; Mostraba aquella sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos tal cual depredador pero a la vez una sonrisa tan feliz… Por él.

Rin no era el único que mostraba en sus ojos la emoción por ver a ese joven, porque cuando su curiosidad viajaba al equipo de Iwatobi solo con el deseo de sentir su corazón palpitar violentamente y poder embelesarse por la belleza de la chica pelirroja, se encontraba con unos orbes verdes como un bosque cálido, que albergaban ternura y amor… observando a la misma persona, dando su mano para ayudarle a salir del agua.

Mikoshiba Momotarou no entendía que tenía de especial Nanase Haruka.

Si, su forma de nadar es única… Su _Free Style_ concordaba a la perfección con aquella actitud. De todos los del equipo de Iwatobi, siempre le pareció el más inalcanzable. Desde su punto de vista, Rin y Makoto Tachibana son los únicos que podían estar a su lado sin quedar atrás.

Tiburón y orca nadar junto al libre delfín. ¿Pero, cuál de los días podía compartir toda una vida con él?

Agradecía que a veces su actitud no dejara mostrar todo lo que su mente pensaba. No era un genio, era consciente de muchas cosas y seguía siendo impulsivo con todo lo exterior, olvidándose por un momento de las profundas reflexiones que hacía y de lo que percibía de sus amigos y seres queridos. El único que podía entenderlo, por muy diferente de interés y actitudes es Nagisa. Ambos tenían una actitud llamativa pero se daban cuenta de muchas cosas que las ocultaban por mera prudencia… Momotarou por lo menos, ya que Nagisa podía sacarle provecho a sus descubrimientos.

Hasta el sol de hoy, no entendía como un ''desconocido'' puede estar presente en sus pensamientos. Sabiendo que ni siquiera se encuentra en la ciudad, creyente en la realidad de que nunca tuvieron una conversación directa. Atribuía que su interés se debía a la curiosidad pero si es por eso ¿Por qué no le interesa también saber más de Makoto Tachibana?

Tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas sin hallar. Se sentía un poco estúpido por andar dándole vuelta al mismo tema. No es que pensara las 24 horas en eso, pero en ocasiones surcaba su mente sin ningún previo aviso.

_-Se siente raro ya no tener a Gou-san presente en mi corazón. Más raro aún es estar tranquilo por ver como ahora es la novia de mi hermano mayor.- _Se rio un poco.- _Claro que estoy feliz por su noviazgo pero no hay un ápice de tristeza en mí. Solo el bonito sentimiento de que fue mi primer amor.- _Pensaba caminando con una sonrisa por la calle comercial, manos escondidas en una chaqueta color beige con el cierre abierto, debajo de esta una camisa naranja de cuadros y unos blue jeans acompañados de unos sencillos zapatos deportivos.

Su mirada se concentró en un local de mascotas. La sonrisa se volvió una mueca de resignación… Como ansiaba ya irse a la universidad. Tener un apartamento con Aiichirou en donde podrían tener un perrito o gatito que le hiciera compañía a Pyunsuke… Aunque aún faltaba bastante para eso y Aiichirou se graduaría primero que él. Pegó su frente contra la vitrina y observo de reojo, acción que le provocó una expresión de desconcierto, alzando sus cejas y volviendo su boca una ''o''

-¿Haruka Nanase?- susurró cuando diviso al chico de cabello negro entrar al mercado a pocos comercios de donde se encontraba. Imposible… Quizás solo ha sido juego de su mente e imaginación pero el menor de los Mikoshiba se enderezo en una buena posición, cruzándose de brazos.

Observo a los lados como si fuera el único en notarlo o si quizás, podía encontrarse con Makoto Tachibana también. Si se trataba de Haruka Nanase en la ciudad, debía estar seguro que Makoto Tachibana podría estar cerca.

¿Es que son mejores amigos no? Aparte de eso, ambos estudiaban en Tokyo la universidad, por eso porque razón ¿Haruka Nanase se vendría solo?

Comenzó a divagar más de la cuenta, negando y palmeando sus mejillas.

-¡Quizás Tachibana-san fue a ver a su familia primero y Nanase-san ha entrado por caballa para comer!- explicó a el mismo, en un tono un poco alto, dejando extrañados a unos transeúntes por haber hablado de esa forma en medio de la acera de la calle.

Eso es lo poco que sabía de él: Nadador de _Free Style_, callado, amante del agua y la caballa.

Su bombillo mental se prendió de inmediato y una sonrisa gigante y entusiasta se dibujó en su rostro… Era su oportunidad de poder hablar frente a frente con Haruka Nanase. El mayor podía ser el chico más cliché o _mainstream _(Desde el punto de vista del Mikoshiba) y no es que siguiera siempre las modas pero el menor tenía su interés por el mayor ex vice-capitán de Iwatobi.

Si realmente se trataba de Haruka Nanase, no perdía nada con entrar al mercado. Lo ''grave'' que podía pasar es que no se tratara del mayor. Divagaba en sus pensamientos una vez más, sin saber que por inercia siguió caminando por la calle, hasta llegar al establecimiento y buscar con la mirada unos orbes como el océano o una cabellera negra por ahí.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamo en voz baja.- Tiene en su cesta caballa y… ehh ¿Está viendo las Piñas?- parpadeo con un poco de confusión.

¿Ese delfín podía comer otra cosa aparte de caballa?

Respiro profundo, apretando sus puños y decidido a abordarlo. Podía apreciar cómo le daba la espalda mientras se acercaba. Aunque no lo viera, podía jurar que su expresión neutral inspeccionaba con mesura que piña llevarse. Quedo detrás del mayor impresionándose un poco de que ya no era tan alto… ¿O es que realmente él mismo ha crecido?

-Ha… - Su boca no lograba sacar las palabras. ¿Por qué? ¡Él se caracterizaba por hablar sin parar!

Por su parte, Nanase de inmediato se tensó un poco al escuchar un ''Ha…''' detrás de él pero aparento no importarle y siguió escogiendo si llevarse la piña de su mano derecha o de la izquierda.

¿Acaso Haruka no le escucho? Bueno, debía aprovechar en ese caso por lo que inflo sus mejillas y el pelirrojo ya sin rodeos:

-¡Haruka-senpai!- exclamo, finalmente llamando al mayor. Sin esperar a que se volteara, Momotarou sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.- ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Mikoshiba Momotarou, competí contra usted y estuve en el relevo con Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai y Ai.-

Sus brillantes ojos dorados esperaba con ansias la respuesta del mayor. Al no recibir ninguna, frunció un poco su ceño y se puso a su lado finalmente observando la blanca piel del mayor, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios igual. ¡Estaba notando una expresión en Haruka! Pero… ¿Acaso lo había hecho enojar? Esa no era su intención, oh.

-Primero, yo no soy tu senpai.- le aclaro sin despegar la mirada de las frutas hasta que se giró un poco para quedar frente al menor.- ¿La derecha o la izquierda?

-Eh… ¿Qué?- musito extrañado el pelirrojo. Haruka no cambio su expresión. ¿A qué se refería?

Tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta, chasqueando sus dedos. Y captando que su expresión se debía a la duda de no elegir una de las dos frutas.

-¡Ah ya sé!- exclamo, acercándose a las manos de pelinegro con una mirada de análisis a las dos piñas que sostenía.- Uhmm suponque que… - su vista viajo de izquierda a derecha, sin mucha seguridad. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca en su vida se ha dignado de escoger alguna fruta. Su madre las traía a casa y el simplemente las comía. Sentía la mirada de Nanase sobre él. Aún asi, sonrió animado y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, señalo la izquierda.- Esta, Haruka-senpai.-

-No soy tu senpai.- volvió a recordarle.

Para impresión del menor de los Mikoshiba, Haruka dejo la piña de su mano derecha con el resto de las frutas y coloco en la cesta del mercado junto al paquete de caballa congelada y en lata, la piña que eligió el menor. Sin decirle ninguna palabra más, dio media vuelta para perderse por un pasillo. ¿Le estaba ignorando?

Por supuesto que Haruka le ignoraba. No tenía ganas de andar hablando con el chico, sobre todo con el mal humor con el cual había vuelto de Tokyo… Sin Makoto.

Suspiro de solo recordar la segunda vez que peleaban en la vida. Justamente, hace dos días…

''Haru, ve primero. A mí me faltan una semana más de exámenes y mi trabajo como entrenador de niños en el club de natación de aquí, no termina. No quiero retenerte… Además sería bueno que fueras primero y disfrutes de ver a Gou, Nagisa y Rei. ''

''¡No estoy actuando raro, Haru! Es solo ideas tuyas. ''

''No somos gemelos siameses… para estar siempre juntos… ''

Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras la voz de Makoto retumba en sus oídos. A él no le importaba esperar una semana más para volver juntos… Pero ¿Qué le ocurría a Makoto en esas dos últimas semanas antes de lo sucedido?

-¿Entonces, puedo decirte Haru-chan?-

''Haru-chan''

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Para Haruka apenas escuchar el ''Haru-chan'' de parte del menor Mikoshiba, le hizo recordar a Makoto. Nagisa también le decía de esa forma pero estuvo a punto de responder su acostumbrado ''Quita el chan'' el cual no salió gracias a que se mordió la lengua para evitarlo. Aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran hechos un caos en ese momento, tampoco era para no darse cuenta de las cosas.

-No-

Momotarou inflo sus mejillas. ¿De verdad tan difícil era hablar con Nanase? Volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, quedándose junto al mayor frente la zona de cereales. Los silencios incomodos no le gustaban al pelirrojo, por eso le encantaba parlotear si parar… Pero, justo acaba de notar que las palabras de Haruka eran cuchillas filosas corta conversaciones.

Le observo de reojo, observando con detalle la ropa de este. Bastante casual y sencilla.

-No quiero llamarte Nanase, porque Sousuke-senpai se refería a ti así y con un tono que no me gustaba.-

Finalmente logro que Haruka le pusiera completa atención, haciendo que observe al chico de orbes doradas. Con sinceridad eso no le extrañaba. Estaba seguro que ese tono es igual a cuando él mismo dice ''Yamazaki''

Lo que si le impresiono fue que al menor no le gustara. ¿Pero, por qué?

-_Qué situación tan extraña e incómoda._\- pensó Haruka en ese momento sin dejar de observar al chiquillo que por primera vez noto un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Menudo chiquillo, porque para el de cabellos negros, Momotarou Mikoshiba es un mocoso.

-Elije algún cereal, lo comprare.-

-¿De verdad?- pero no hubo respuesta. Ya Haruka se dirigía hacia la caja.

Eso no lo esperaba Momotarou. ¿Haruka Nanase entonces es frio pero amable? Volvió a sonreír, algo maravillado. Ya ideo en su mente una serie de preguntas que le haría, no le importo el cereal, sin ver agarro una caja al azar y pidiendo permiso entre carros de mercado, fue con una caminata rápida para alcanzar a Haruka.

-Aquí esta Free-san- llego justo cuando ya la empleada pasaba los artículos por la caja registradora.

-¿Free-san?- Haruka arrugo su ceño mientras sacaba de su billetera, el dinero para pagar la compra. Momotarou decidió adelantarse, pasando por el espacio angosto, detrás de Haruka haciendo rozar sus cuerpos hasta que se liberó y espero frente a la caja ayudando a poner la compra en las bolsas.

-No es… _Necesario_.- suspiro. No hay remedio. Nanase pago, le entregaron el cambio y se acercó a un pelirrojo sonriente que sostenía las bolsas de su mercado.

-Muchas gracias por el cereal, Free-san.-

Enarco una de sus cejas un poco. Con sinceridad jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo pero al menos no estaba atormentando su mente por cierta discusión.

-¿Por qué Free-san? Y por favor, dame mis bolsas.-

-Oh, no ¡Déjame llevarlas!- decidió comenzando a caminar unos pasos más adelante para evitar que el mayor se las quitara.- Y como no sé cómo llamarte, te diré Free-san y así será, te guste o no.- declaró con una sonrisa jovial.

Suspiro resignado. De un momento su salida solitaria fue abordada por un chico que parecía Nagisa, sin saber si era más o menos intenso que su amigo.

La razón por la cual Haruka no negó su compañía, y que quisiera llevar su bolsa hasta su casa, es porque el menor no es un desconocido. Que no hubiese entablado una conversación antes, no lo hacía un desconocido. Y tenía tantas cosas en las que no quería pensar que ¿Qué tenía de malo que el menor conociera donde vive?

Ahora que meditaba, ese trayecto es similar a los que tenía con Makoto. El mar se imponía ante sus ojos en el trayecto, que no fue en silencio. Por lo menos, no de parte del menor que no dejo de hablar de lo bueno que ha sido Nitori como capitán. Enterándose de algunas anécdotas de Nagisa y Rei. Poco a poco su semblante fue el neutral de siempre, cerrando sus ojos un poco para sentir la brisa marina contra su rostro.

-¿Tachibana se encuentra también aquí?-

-Makoto aún no ha acabado sus clases. Aunque insistí en quedarme, me dijo que no hacía falta y que regresara primero.-

-Oh, ya veo- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Le parecía increíble estar caminando con Haruka, conociendo el camino a su casa. Pero sentía un gran muro entre ellos que le gustaría romper. ¿Pero, por qué?- No sabía que vendrían a pasarla acá-

-¿No? Ahora que eres tan unido a Nagisa y Rei… deberías haberlo sabido.-

-Eh si pero yo esperaba que vinieran al mismo tiempo que Rin-senpai, dentro de dos semanas.- recordó lo feliz que se sentía Ai por poder ver a Rin de nuevo.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con todas las ganas que quería de hablar y aunque odiara el silencio. Extrañamente quería escuchar el silencio de Haruka, pues… ¿Por alguna razón es callado no? ¿Se puede saber de la persona al escuchar sus silencios?

¿Es eso lo que aprendió Makoto Tachibana?

-Mikoshiba… ¿Momotarou?- No sabía cómo llamar al menor. Realmente acaba de dudar. Pero para Momotarou eso fue sin duda, un gramo de alegría para su ser.

-Dime Momotarou, Momo si quieres.- se expresó con una felicidad que extraño a Haruka.- ¿Qué sucede, Free-san?-

-¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?-

_Durante toda mi vida, me sentí atraído por las chicas, por esa misma razón aquel inocente sentimiento que surgió por la hermana menor de mi ex capitán, Rin Matsuoka fue sincero. _

_Nunca tuve rechazo por los homosexuales, podría decir que mi mente es bastante abierta. Pero, lo que no lograba entender, es como podría interesarme un chico al cual jamás le hable antes. Al cual solo veía en competencias._

_El mismo chico que a todos amaban, que todos admiraban o todos ''odiaban'' _

_El cómo su invitación a comer me acelero el corazón, gracias a un simple encuentro casual. Esa emoción solo tenía como respuesta que quería conocerlo. _

_Me senté en la cocina observando como Haruka se preparaba para cocinar. Dibuje una sonrisa, ansioso por tener hambre y por querer saber que tan bueno es cocinando. _

_Yo solo quería saber que tenía de especial Haruka Nanase para haber enamorado a Rin y Makoto. Hacer sentir celos a Aiichirou y Sousuke, una fuerte amistad y admiración de parte de Gou, Nagisa y Rei. _

_¿Qué podía lograr Haruka Nanase en mí? ¿Qué podía sentir?_

_Quizás estaba pidiendo más de la cuenta. Quizás me estaba metiendo en un terreno que no debo tocar, en aguas en las que una nutria como yo no debe nadar, pero la oportunidad se me ha presentado. No la pienso desaprovechar._

_Mi nariz capta por completo el olor de la caballa. Algo sencillo pero podía jurar que cuando la probara, entendería un poco más de él. _

_Es imposible que este enamorado de Haruka Nanase. El sentimiento que siempre oculte fue que su forma de nadar me maravillo, incluso mucho más que la de alguno de mis compañeros_. _Su silencio me llamo la atención, la manera que desvía su mirada ante la presencia de Makoto ¿Por qué lo hacía? Es lo que siempre me preguntaba. _

_Su forma de ser libre y el como una solo palabra de Rin lo invitaba a competir. Aun sabiendo que eso no le gustaba. Rin lograba sacarle un lado competitivo. _

_Nanase es como un océano. Es misterioso, profundo, gigantesco. _

_No conozco nada de él, por esa razón no tengo ningún derecho de que me guste este chico y mucho menos estar enamorado de él, por eso… _

_Quiero conocer a Haruka Nanase._

Quiero conocer al delfín.

.

.

.

**CONOCIENDO AL DELFÍN**

(Haruka Nanase x Momotarou Mikoshiba Fanfiction)

Por: _Jassi Albarn_

.

.

¿Qué es lo que realmente hace especial a Haruka Nanase? Esa siempre fue la duda de Momotarou Mikoshiba y quería saber la razón de porque a él mismo le llamaba la atención aquel delfín. ¿Podrá la nutria descubrirlo?


End file.
